


Startled

by magnessina



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Realization, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnessina/pseuds/magnessina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Hotchner was aware of many things. Agent Jareau could still surprise him, though.</p><p>2nd place in the Best One Shot category in Profilers' Choice Awards 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startled

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't even know.  
> I didn't mean to write this one, it just happened. I once wrote something along these lines for another fandom, and couldn't stop thinking about a similar situation in this one.  
> Jotch has been ruining my week, anyway, so it was to be expected, I guess. 
> 
> Hi? And enjoy? Yes, no, maybe? ;)

Jennifer Jareau was an excellent agent. She could handle whatever the media threw at her with charm and grace, staying entirely professional at the same time.

Hotch realised that.

Jennifer Jareau ― JJ ― was also a great friend. He enjoyed grabbing a drink when they had already closed the case and caught the UnSub, but had to wait the night before going back home. He liked their play-dates, he appreciated JJ’s insight into parenthood, her advice, and the support she provided him with.

Hotch realised that.

Moreover, Jennifer Jareau ― _JJ_ ― and her little Henry had an amazing influence on his Jack, who seemed happy and at ease whenever the four of them would get together. Jessica was amazing and he’d forever be grateful for her help, but having JJ in his life was good for Jack, too. At least, that’s what Jack’s, “ _I really like having JJ and Henry over_ ” inclined.

Hotch realised that.

What Hotch didn’t realise, however, was that – apparently – he was also extremely attracted to her.

At least, he thinks, he _must_ be when he jerks awake having fallen asleep on the jet. He’s panting, his trousers are _uncomfortably_ tight, and the image of JJ writhing underneath him is still fresh in his mind.

_Huh?_

At first, he’s terrified his… _secret_ is out – after all, he fell asleep with four other people sitting way too close to him. Admittedly, there’s hardly any chance of other teammates watching him right, seeing as his favourite chair does provide him with some privacy, but _for god’s sake_ , JJ is sleeping peacefully mere two metres from him.

He could _reach_ her without _getting_ _up_.

Hotch feels dirty.

Making sure that everyone else is, indeed, fast asleep, too, he tries to get his body under control, cursing it for betraying him.

He hasn’t even been aware that he misses sex.

That he misses touching and being touched, holding a small, naked woman in his arms, and making both of them feel _so very good_.

It _has_ been three years now, though.

Sighing, he closes his eyes tightly and wonders what the hell he should do with this new situation he’s found himself in. After all, as it turns out, JJ is not only a wonderful colleague, an awe-inspiring single mother, and a true friend.

She’s also a breathtaking woman who he – apparently – desperately wants.

_How in hell am I supposed to look her in the eye now?_


End file.
